


Pranking Jefferson

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Alex and Aaron pull a prank.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 11





	Pranking Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from a prompt generator.

Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr were breathing heavily sitting down in chairs in Alexander’s office. “I learned some very valuable lessons from this” Alex said. Alex and Aaron had decided to go and play a prank on Jefferson. This prank involved toilet papering and egging Jefferson’s office. All was going to plan when they heard Jefferson and Washington walking down the hall, towards the office. The only option Alex and Aaron had was to crawl out the window and cling to the ledge, waiting for the two to either come into the office or continue walking past. Unfortunately, Jefferson and Washington walked into the office. The office was covered with raw eggs and toilet paper. Washington immediately knew who was behind this. He also noticed a small crack in the window. Striding over, Washington opened the window all the way, revealing Alex and Aaron on the ledge. Even though Alex had been caught, he was still smiling. Washington had proceeded to yell at both of them. “I'm guessing they are all horrible distortions on the lessons you actually should've taken away” Aaron responded. Alex gave Aaron a smug smile. “Death isn't real and I'm basically God.” Aaron shook his head. Even though Alex annoyed him greatly, Aaron had to admit that there was never a dull moment with his boyfriend.

“How petty can you get?” Aaron asked Alex. Alex had got into another fight with Jefferson. To get back at Jefferson, Alex had placed Jefferson’s favorite coffee cup and stapler in Jell-O. He also locked all of Jefferson’s important documents in Washington’s office. Alex felt pretty proud of what he had done. “I once edited a Wikipedia article to win an argument I was wrong about” Alex replied shrugging. Aaron stared at Alex in disbelief. He knew he had won that argument. When Aaron had gone to check, Wikipedia backed up what Alex had said. Alex smirked at Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr yesterday and found a prompt generator called ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator. I thought it would be fun to form a short story around the prompt.


End file.
